kaijuisgayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiju Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Kaiju that anyone, including you, can edit. Describe your topic A short summary of the story so far: Once upon a time there was a smol child who liked basically a pokemon knockoff called Kaiju, they were creatures that lived in cards. She went to the store and the guy was like, "whoops we don't have no cards left" and she was like, "S O B" So she turned to leave and tripped on a card, woaHhHhHhH~~!! She picked it up and walked out of the store, happily. The guy was scared, her actions were wierd to him. She summoned the Kaiju, known as "Scarycat" And to nobody's surprise, the cat was like, "Who is this stranger, they must die" but in her head thoufgh. So, the girl (Let's just call her Cece) Decided to do the most stupid desicion and pet the goshdarn cat. Surprise, Surprise, She got scratched. So she placed the cat back in her card and sat on the concrete like a depressed emo child. suddenly!1!!1!1 A seagull came down from the sky and stole the card. luckily~!1!!!!!1 The seagull was dripping oil? uh. Yeah. So, she was heasitent at first. but she went to go save her oNLY fRIEND nonetheless. The trail of oil lead her to an old shed and she went inside. Inside was this boy sitting in a chair all evil style. he turned around, rEAL EVIL STYLE, and he had Scarycat by the tail, and the seagull on his shoulder. He was like, "Haha nerd ur cat is mine" and Cece was like, "yeah, no." and so the boy in return was like, ">:( Hey, Pengull (the name of the seagull) Get 'em!" And so he did. He was *insert ok hand here* this close to hitting her face, but Pengull fell to the ground with Scarycat on top of the poor Pengull. also, The boy, (His name'll be Chax) with scratches all over, still had the card. So he held it in a way that would look like he was a bout to rip it, but something swooped down and took the card from out of his hands. It was the bird but it had e̶v̶o̶l̶v̶e̶d̶ I mean advanced into a stronger form. "yo I'm mechabird now" He said as he joined Cece's side and was no longer evil. So later there was a snAKE named Scally. So basically, Scarycat 1-hit-killed Scally, and he retreated into his card form. So Cece had a new friend. uh. so, Cut to epically sad Chax back who was walking in a forest all sad, and frustrated. Suddenly, he saw an Eel Kaiju on the ground. so he picked it up and got shocked, but then he put it in his large jug of water his mom makes him keep. Stay hydrated kids! He goes to his moms house and sleeps, while he sleeps, The eel advances into Screecheel. back to Cece~ So, she's chillin under a tree, but suddenly this Areodactyl knockoff swoops down and brings her to its nest, also Chax (reNaming him Casper cuz i'm lazy) is there too. Casper uses Screecheel to brawl and Cece uses Scarycat. Casper fails and then thsi smol Snipp (areodact;y Knockoff baby) decides to join Casper and it s o m e h ow Advances into Snappy, which helps Casper win. tHEN, this rock (I think his name was rocky) and this precious Dragon named Dipstick joins Cece. Then Rocky uses his aMaZiNg roCK pOwErS to beat Snappy, and Cece wins a g a i n. Then Snappy volentairily flies them back down. Also somewhere along the line Dipstick's card gets blown by the wind into a pile of stuff, owned by a pig (I forgot his name but it had Hog in it) oh yeah, and before that Scarycat has a love intrest named Gloomy and he's a ghost that joins the team. Gloomy helps get Dipstick back, and then the comic ends I guess. nEXT Comic, It starts off with Casper and Lillian approaching him on her bird named Bella, She asks him to guide her to Cece, because they're friends, and Casper, not knowing who that is, agrees. Yeah, short summary Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse